Counting Every Echo
by Echotrail
Summary: When two she-cats find a kit half-dead in the middle of nowhere, they agree to raise her as their own. But when the three are tragically separated by a series of tragic events, the kit is forced to fend for herself. But will she be able to fight the dark voices in her head, evade villainous foes, make a deadly contract, save the one she loves, and do what's right in the end?
1. Allegiances And Prologue

**Allegiances:**

(Please Note: Flayclan, Dropletclan, Coralclan and Slateclan all belong to me. Some of the Bloodclan descriptions are taken from my friend, Mallowbloom with permission. Some cats do not belong to me, as they are O.C's. I do not own Warriors.)

**Flayclan:**

**Leader:** Sequoiastar: Sleek she-cat with white as newly fallen snow fur, one right cerulean blue eye and one yellow-green left eye. Has light, faded, storm cloud gray markings highlighting nose, shin, forehead and face area.

**Deputy****:** Ivywinter: Gray tabby she-cat with large white spots and black ring-like markings on her face, tail and paws with pale green eyes.

**Medicine Cat****:** Rosegaze: Fluffy gingery-orange and light reddish tortoiseshell fur with darker rosy-brown highlights, white furred chin and salmon colored eyes.

**Warriors: **

Swiftdrop: Light, silvery-charcoal toned tom with gray-blue eyes. (Apprentice: Tornpaw)

Emberspots: Muscular, light furred, tortoiseshell tom with blazing auburn eyes.

Brackenberry: Light, sandy-bracken furred tom with a slender build and murky olive green eyes.

Silentsun: Slim, velvet orange and white colored she-cat with soft brown eyes.

Skystone: Sleek, silvery-gray she-cat with blue-gray eyes.

**Queens: **

Briardawn: Light brown, cream, dark brown, and gold swirled fur with dark amber eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Tornpaw: Rambunctious fluffy young tom with cloud-white fur with dark, pepper-brown splotches, and gray-green eyes.

Featherpaw: Lightning quick she-kit with soft, wispy gray fur and mahogany brown eyes.

**Elders:**

Quiverclaw: Shaggy she-cat with creamy, fading-gray fur and soft blue eyes, left eye is blind.

**Dropletclan:**

**Leader: **Fallenstar: Calm and gentle muscular and fit tom with dusty charcoal black fur and blistering bright green eyes.

**Deputy: **Singetail: Mischievous, troublesome she-cat with dark ginger toned fur, a white tipped tail and yellow-green eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**Meltingskies: Soot-gray furred tom with black climbing up his paws, a black tipped tail and darker charcoal highlights.

**Warriors:**

Redleaf: a kind but mute she-cat with dark reddish-brown mottled fur toned with lighter shades of tan and ginger, has kind gray-brown eyes.

Blackashes: A titanic-gray tom with raven black splotches on his back and legs, electrifying blue eyes.

Goldenwillow: A light golden tabby she-cat with a white paws and tail, has honey-brown eyes.

Cedarshade: A rustic-brown colored tom with a black speckled overcoat and mint green eyes.

Swiftdrop: Light, silvery-charcoal toned tom with gray-blue eyes.

**Queens: **

Snowdew: A gentle she-cat with creamy-white fur and dark, murky green eyes.

Emeraldhail: White furred she-cat with dark brown and beige spots, a pink nose and vibrant green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Oakpaw: Short furred dark brown colored tom with sap green eyes.

Brightpaw: A playful orange tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Owlpaw: Dark gray tabby tom with a white speckled underbelly and bright yellow eyes.

**Elders: **

Eveningclaw: Blind and cranky she-cat with mottled white fur and silvery gray spots.

Yewtalon: Friendly tom with soft sandy-beige fur, torn ears and gray eyes.

**Coralclan: **

**Leader: **Driftstar: A slim-built, young but determined she-cat with cloud white fur covered in smooth, darker-gray splotches on her back, head, stomach and legs, has sea foam green eyes.

**Deputy:** Beryltear: A slender, calm tom with charcoal-gray tear like markings and bright turquoise eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Auburntone: Impatient but friendly nutmeg colored tortoiseshell she-cat with greenish-brown eyes.

**Warriors: **

Sapphirestone: Quiet she-cat with short white fur and pale blue eyes.

Wavecall: Sleek grayish-blue colored tom with intense moon-blue eyes.

Oceanbreeze: Boisterous and energetic she-cat with short but wavy white fur dotted with the odd pepper-brown patch, has cerulean blue eyes.

Shadedgaze: Tall and muscular tom with short but smooth raven black fur and soft, olive green eyes.

Firesplash: A fiery red she-cat with gray-blue eyes.

**Queens: **

Ivorygaze: Pearl colored she-cat with short fur dotted with the odd light gray spot and soft, steel gray eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Crackedpaw: Shy and quiet tom with tangled, gray and white bi-colored fur, torn ears and storming gray-blue eyes.

Troutpaw: Bossy young tom with storm cloud toned fur and brownish-beige eyes.

Totempaw: An energetic she-kit with dusty, sawdust brown and tan colored fur and blazing yellowish-brown eyes.

**Elders: **

Silkear: A wise old she-cat with shaggy beige, tan and brown bi-colored fur, a stub tail and muddy green-brown eyes.

**Slateclan: **

**Leader:** Ruinstar: A quick and stealthy cloud-white colored tom with a charcoal black mask, a black tipped tail and a black stripe running down his back, and alluring blue-green eyes.

**Deputy:** Sandsoul: Easy-going tom with a brownish-black overcoat, tan colored underbelly, white dusted chin, a tear in his left ear and intense dark-yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Sootpelt: A dusty charcoal colored she-cat with reddish-brown eyes.

**Warriors: **

Desertsky: Charming she-cat with white fur, pepper, tan and lush brown tri-color rings on her legs and tail, striped patterns around her face and muzzle, midnight blue eyes.

Vaultclaw: A tall gray and brown tabby tom with fierce golden-green eyes.

Tiltedtail: A casual, smooth talking tom with tan and cream colored fur, a crooked tail, and green eyes.

Templeripple: Pale beige and brown furred she-cat with light, honeydew colored eyes.

**Queens: **

Hollyfall: A beautiful silver and white she-cat with vibrant holly-green eyes and a charcoal ringed tail.

**Apprentices: **

Cryptpaw: An enthusiastic dark brown furred tom with dark brown eyes flecked with silver.

Icepaw: Slim and energetic she-kit with sleek white fur, faded gray spots, a black ringed tail and legs and intense blue-gray eyes.

**Elders: **

Gentlestream: A blind pale and gray she-cat with milky sky blue eyes.

**Bloodclan:**

**Leader:** Scourge: Small black tom with a white paw and icy blue eyes.

**Deputy:** Bone: Battle scarred, muscular black and white tom with green eyes

**Warriors: **

Brick: A muscular gray furred tom.

Pixie: Fluffy white she-cat with green eyes, a scarred muzzle and yellowing tail.

Marmalade: Muscular ginger tom with yellow eyes.

Scarlette: Russet tabby she-cat with indigo eyes.

Primula: Cream colored she-cat with violet eyes.

Nix: Pure white tom with blue eyes.

Kage: Tortoiseshell tom with gray eyes.

Spera: Calico she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens: **

Kietsu: Gray tabby with coal black strips and emerald green eyes, russet gray facial markings and a green collar, mother to Scourge's kits; Dread and Bane. (Both un-born)

**Elders: **

Jay: Elderly black-and-white she-cat.

**Cats with unknown clans or no clans:**

Softshadow: silvery-gray tortoiseshell she-cat with darker charcoal-black markings, ringed tail, white toned chin, underbelly, and misty green eyes.

Ashpaw: An energetic and cheerful gray tom with charcoal like markings.

Evendawn: Small, slender she-cat with soft, honey fur and sunset orange eyes.

Forestprint: Impatient and stubborn, velvety, reddish-brown furred she-cat with unripe dandelion yellow eyes.

Echotrail: Sleek and slender dusty-brown furred she-cat with a dark, hazel-brown covered overcoat; leaf-green eyes; bobbed tail, later wears an orange collar with a black striped pattern.

_* * * Prologue * * * _

In the darkness of moonhigh, two cats padded through dense, and heavily shrouded undergrowth. Their pelts were thick with rainwater, and their paws were shaky, and caked with mud. After some walking, they came upon a small clearing, in which they could finally see eye to eye.

The first cat was an elegant, slender she-cat with velvety reddish-brown fur, and unripe dandelion eyes that could stare down any foe, yet alter themselves into soft, nurturing eyes all but with one single blink. Her name was Forestprint. A stubborn, headstrong she-cat with a bitter longing for lust that lurked inches beneath the surface for any tom who would be foolish enough to fall for her devious good looks.

The other cat, yet another she-cat, was almost a complete opposite of her fellow traveler. Her name was Evendawn. She had tiny, delicate paws that made not but a sound when they made contact with the ground, and large, silky, smooth ears that were soft like stems of herbaceous flowers. Her eyes were a soft, gentle sunset orange, like the shades a small flame would cast when burning atop a candle head. Her fur flowed evenly in gentle little wisps and shone the finest shades of honeys and gold. She was a quiet, misunderstood one, that would much rather go unnoticed all her life, then be adored by many cats.

Forestprint's optics flickered, their faded dandelion shade of yellow vibrant and aglow as the moon's light cast it's milky glow down on them.

"Well?" she hissed in a displeased annoyance. "Are we here? Because I, for one, am not moving an inch until you tell me exactly _what_ is going on. Do I make myself clear?"

Evendawn narrowed her eyes and flicked her tail, fed up with the dreadful she-cat's nagging and bickering. In fact, as she had recalled, Forestprint hadn't managed to keep her muzzle quiet for more then a few heartbeats the entire journey.

"Just wait a minute!" Evendawn replied hastily in her soft as silk voice. "Miracles don't just happen to show up, you know."

"Oh, please, darling." Forestprint snorted, waving a paw daintily. "However you suppose I was born?"

Evendawn shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm… not going to answer that, if you don't mind." She answered respectively.

Forestprint glared, miffed at the other she-cat's seriousness. "So, why exactly are we here?" she inquired, flicking her long tail.

Evendawn closed her eyes and tilted her head to one side while sighing loudly. "Can I trust you to keep a secret, Forestprint? It's extremely important that you do not breath a word of this to any other cat in the forest. Alright?"

Forestprint, startled by the sudden importance in Evendawn's tone nodded rather quickly.

With a wave of her tail, Evendawn crept over to a large oak tree. Damp leaves were scattered by its twisting and winding roots, which poked up from beneath their earthly surface. Parting the leaves with her nose, she unearthed something that was much too difficult for Forestprint to see, what with the darkness and pile of leaves. Dipping her head, Evendawn grabbed whatever it was and strode over to Forestprint, uneasiness in her melting-orange eyes. She stopped suddenly in front of her companion's paws, and placed the whatever-it-was down.

Forestprint's eyes flickered down to her paws, and a gasp-like noise escaped her throat.

What Forestprint saw, was a small, filthy kit, lying in a small, quivering bundle.

"Great Starclan, above!" she gasped, dropping to her belly and collecting the mewling kit in a close, nest-like embrace. "What is the little darling doing this far from home? How long has it been here? Where did you find it? Where is its parents?" her eyes suddenly widened in shock. "Are they dead? Great Starclan, they're dead, aren't they?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Forestprint, honestly!" Evendawn yowled. She dropped down beside Forestprint, who was frantically licking the kit, and sighed.

"I'll tell you, but… you promise not to tell anyone?"

Forestprint looked up and nodded quickly.

"Alright," Evendawn started. "Well, a quarter moon ago, I was busy tracking an injured quail, when I lost my footing. I stumbled, and in effect, the quail herd me and took off in a series of fluttering hobbles. Not wanting to lose my prey so easily, I followed after it. Its scent trail led me here, and well, this is where I found the kit. See that gorse bush over there? I found her half dead in that. She was mewling so quietly you could barely hear it, but I did. I was so glad I found here when I did, because she was much, much thinner than she is now, and was covered in wounds."

Forestprint turned her head to see a gorse bush, a fox length away, coated in a thick layer of past rainwater. Its bright yellow color was since dying as the time of leaf-fall was well on its way.

She turned back to face Evenfall, and looked down at the kit with sad eyes. "Poor little thing, however have you been able to come and check to see if she's alright?"

"Do you recall my recent disappearances shortly after eating fresh kill with the clan?" Evendawn questioned her companion.

Forestprint scrunched up her nose in recollection, tilting her head slightly and nibbling her lip. "Ah, yes! Now I remember, you would dart off saying you thought you heard something, or something in that air of peculiar-ness, nonetheless."

Evendawn nodded respectfully. "I was heading off to check on the kit."

Suddenly, Forestprint made a squeaking sort of noise in her throat that made Evendawn look up. "Darling, however have you been feeding her? She's much too young to be eating meat. And oh, she looks awfully thin…"

With a clearing of her throat, Evendawn looked away, as if discomfited by the topic. "Do you… recall my stillborn litter of kits?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Forestprint's eyes softened. "Oh…so you mean to say that you've been supplying her with the milk you've had left?"

Evendawn nodded, stifling her sadness. "Y-Yes…But it hasn't been enough, and… and… She'll get skinny and die of hunger, or frost if I can't take care of her."

Flicking her luxurious feather-like tail, Forestprint wrapped it around her friend for moral support.

Evendawn looked at her with tired eyes, but managed to crack a single, small grin.

Forestprint, despite having almost nothing in common with the other cat, returned the grin. "She's a beautiful one, not much to look at, and a little small, but certainly a finely featured little she-cat, indeed."

Chuckling Evendawn moved closer to stare at the little kit. Now that Forestprint had properly cleaned her fur, she could now see that it was a wonderfully dusty shaded peppery-brown. A large portion of her back was a richer, darker brown, like that of moist soil during rare summer rains. Her tail was short, in fact it was nothing more then a tuft, like that of a bobcat's. Her tiny, delicate nose was the same rich soil color that covered almost her whole back, and her eyes, which were always blinking and were merely half open, were a dark, khaki green color, like the color of a sapling's leaves in newleaf.

Forestprint's face lit up quite suddenly. "She needs a name! Evendawn, let's name her now. Can't we, please?"

Evendawn smiled is amusement. "I suppose she does, now doesn't she?" she tilted her head and thought for a moment, staring at the little, softly breathing fluff of fur. "Hmm… Perhaps…"

"Her name needs to be something unique, what does she remind you of?" Forestprint asked, piping up.

Evendawn thought back for a moment, and then a foreign memory resurfaced from her early kitten-hood. She remembered bouncing on the large boulders, and curved rocks that covered a slanted slope on the base of a wooded mountain. She had lived in that forest for the early days of her life with her fellow clanmates. The mountain in which the clan had dug out in areas to make cave-like dens had been given the name, 'Echo Valley' for it's caverns that dotted the mountain ridges that were rumored to be filled with precious gems and rare ores.

"Echo." Evendawn said with an air of finality. "We shall call her Echo. Little Echokit."

Forestprint smiled. "Lovely."


	2. Chapter 1

_**Greetings Darlings! I hope you all like Fading Echoes so far! I hope to have another chapter up by this Sunday! This chapter will be a little odd, seeing as I wanted to be a bit creative and explore different themes with the Warrior series instead of making it a cliché O.C Story. So please, bare with me, it will get good. I promise. Well, that's enough for now, enjoy and R&R!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

The Imaginairy Companion Of Echopaw

Evendawn panted for breath as she wound her way through the thick, winding pathway of twisting, gnarled tree trunks. The leaves above her head obscured the outside world from view, making it unimaginably dark in the canopy below.

She could hear the rapid fall patterns of paws against ground. She could smell the chaser; hot on her tail. She strained forward, pleading with herself to run faster. Her paws stumbled and tripped in the process, and she went flying, falling to the ground with a thud. She got to her paws, however; and made a quick recovery as she dove for a nearby tree trunk, and began to climb up it's thickly barked sides.

Her chaser shrieked in resentment, but followed up the tree after her in a below of heavy breaths.

Evendawn climbed on, her claws sinking into the bark and becoming coated in sticky, sweet smelling sap. But she didn't stop, she kept climbing and climbing until the limbs became so thin they could no longer support her weight.

Panting heavily and exhausted from her efforts, she pulled herself onto the thickest and closest branch she could find, and spun around, her golden eyes pleading.

The chaser huffed loudly, making its assent slow, and leisured, as to distress its prey for as long as it could.

Evendawn slunk back until she was backed against a long fall, and her chaser. It wouldn't be long now, the determined predator would soon be upon her, and would get what it wanted any time soon.

Finally, the chaser heaved itself up onto the same branch Evendawn sat on, raised itself into the air, and…

With a squeal of excitement, Echopaw leapt onto Evendawn and nipped her ear while chanting, "I got you; I got you!"

Evendawn smiled and laughed. "Why, yes you did! You're getting better and better at that game every day!"

"Ha, I make a pretty good chaser, don't I?" Echopaw beamed.

"Indeed you do, Echopaw. Your climbing skills are improving."

"Echopaw, Evendawn, get down here this instant!" a voice yowled from below.

The two sighed, and started their descent down the tree trunk.

When they reached the forest floor, they were welcomed with the sight of Forestprint standing at the base of the tree, flicking her tail crossly.

"Echopaw, darling, what in Skyclan's name are you doing climbing that high? You'll get yourself killed!" Forestprint scolded the young kit.

"But, Evendawn was with me, and we were having so much fun, and I-"

"No buts about it, missy. I don't ever want to see you climbing that high again. Understood?" Forestprint meowed.

Echopaw sighed; defeated. "Yes, Forestprint." She replied.

"Wonderful, now, run along and play. But don't go near those muddy puddles, I just cleaned your fur!" Forestprint called after Echopaw, who was clearly not listening whatsoever.

Evendawn glared at Forestprint. "She was doing fine, you know." She said matter-of-factly under her breath.

Forestprint sighed. "I know… I'm sorry, it's just; she's so small, and she is ever so runty and frail, that I'm afraid of her becoming hurt or injured."

"I understand, but… you need to have a little more faith in me. After all, I was the one who found her, remember?"

Forestprint smiled half-heartedly. "Yes, yes, I remember quite well. I- Echopaw! What did I say about the mud puddles?" she yowled quite suddenly, darting after the little kit in a huff.

It was well past sunhigh when Evendawn and Forestprint had to go. About the time they usually left little Echopaw in the glade by herself.

"I'm afraid it's high time for us to go, darling." Forestprint meowed, a trickle of sadness in her tone.

"Aw, but you always leave me here!" Echopaw mewed.

"We know, but we shall see you again very soon. We'll try to come see you around the same time, tomorrow. Alright?" Evendawn said, hoping it would convince the little kit to stay, which it usually did. But this time, it didn't.

"But I'm tired of waiting here! There's nothing to do, and there's no one to talk to! And it's always so cold at night." Echopaw complained.

Forestprint licked the little she-kit's cheek. "We'll be back soon, we promise."

"No you won't! You're going to leave me here all night, all morning and come back in the middle of the day! Why do you always leave me here anyways?" Echopaw yowled.

Evendawn and Forestprint grew quiet at this, giving each other uneasy looks.

"It's… Really nothing to worry about, Echopaw." Evendawn assured the frowning kit.

Echopaw looked down at her paws with sad eyes. "Okay…" she mewed.

With a few last affectionate nuzzles, the two she-cats padded off into the undergrowth.

"Hurry back!" Echopaw called after them hopefully, her high-pitched voice trilling through the woods for a matter of heartbeats. No answer seemed to follow.

Echopaw looked up to see dark, slate gray clouds, hovering in the sky and blocking out the sun. Rain would soon be on its way.

Hurriedly, the little kit rushed to her space between the large roots of the oak tree amongst molted leaves, whish were turning to mulch.

Curling into a tight ball and pressing her head close to her body, Echopaw looked out at her surroundings with tired eyes.

The last surviving leaves were finally giving way to the winds and heavy rains leaf-bare brought with it. The ground was always cold and damp, and covered with orange and brown leaves. The sky was rarely ever blue now, but instead, a cold and bitter gray that made days miserable, and long.

Frost was becoming more and more likely now, making the night seem endless as the bone chilling cold of winter would hold fast to any living thing it came in contact with and sucked as much warmth and energy as it could from its victims until they were left numb from the cold.

All this miserable thinking was leaving Echopaw lonelier and lonelier, as she longed ever so desperately for Evendawn and Forestprint; the only two cats she knew existed and the only real conversationalists she ever had.

But she wasn't completely alone; she always liked talking to small beetles or bugs that happened to crawl by. This irrational behavior infuriated Forestprint, however. She always advised that insects were not a thing to be spoken to, but instead, a source of nourishment. And with that, Forestprint would pounce upon the bug that Echopaw had been talking to, and squish it beneath her paws.

Evendawn had always rolled her eyes and told Forestprint to let it go, as it was just a kitten faze that Echopaw would soon grow out of as soon as she matured and learned that beetles couldn't understand her.

"Nonsense!" Forestprint would hiss. "Echopaw has no reason to speak with bugs, she is perfectly capable with communicating with her own kind. She does _not _need to be chatting with some insect! And the sooner she learns that, the better."

However, Echopaw didn't just talk to bugs. She would start a conversation with just about anything if she set her mind to it. Although, the conversation would always be one sided, seeing as Echopaw did all the talking.

She would chat with mice, frogs, birds, bats, and any other small animal. Most of the time, they would flutter, scuttle or dart away, leaving a puzzled, yet slightly satisfied Echopaw.

With a series of high-pitched squeaks, a small, brown rat scrambled into the clearing to pick at some crowfood Echopaw had discarded.

It's round, obsidian black eyes were narrowed with greed, as it grabbed hold of the rotting food with its tiny paws and began gnawing at it furiously.

Echopaw, seeing this as a conversation opportunity, rather then a chance at an easy meal, spoke up in her calm, welcoming voice she usually used when talking to animals.

"Hello." She started, tilting her head.

The rat, which was merely a fox length away, sat up and turned its pointed head in the direction of the young she-kit.

It wetted its small paws, ran them back and over its ears a few times, and resumed gnawing, not seeing the kit as much of a threat.

"That food's gone bad. I guess you don't really care though, do you?"

The rat flinched and looked back up at Echopaw. Its dark eyes stared into hers for a couple heartbeats, and all was silent.

But once again, the rat turned away from the kit and began eating its crowfood.

Echopaw sighed in defeat. "And… You can't even understand me."

"Now then, whoever said I couldn't understand you?"

Echopaw jumped nearly half a tail length into the air. She looked around frantically. "Who… Who said that? Who are you? Evendawn, Forestprint; is that you?"

"Nah. It's just me, silly kitten." The voice said again.

Echopaw's eyes shifted towards the rat, which was now sitting on top of the crowfood, and leaning towards her. It's dark black eyes wide.

"Thought you wanted some company. Hmm, guess not. I'll return to my eating then; seeing as you don't mind."

The kitten's eyes widened. "You… Can t-talk?"

"Well of course I can, silly kitten, how else would I be chatting with you then?"

Echopaw's breathing quickened. "Uh… O-Okay…"

The rat tilted its head and smirked. And in the blink of an eye, changed shape into a large raven with dark black feathers.

Echopaw squeaked, backing up against the oak tree's trunk. "Who… Who are you?"

The rat, which was now a raven, flapped its wings and cawed loudly. "Whoever you want me to be."

A name suddenly surfaced into the young kit's head. "Your name is… K'hali?"

The raven cawed, flapping its beautiful wings and fluttering over to the kitten. "Indeed it is, silly kitten. But I already know your name. It's Echopaw."

Echopaw make a squeaking noise in her throat. "H-How do you know that?"

The raven named K'hali cawed, a cold laughter mingled with it. "Silly, kitten. I thought that you would have found out by now for sure. I'm starting to doubt your intelligence."

Echopaw yowled, swatting K'hali with a paw. But upon contact, her paw waved through the raven's mid-section and passed through as if she was swiping at nothing more then air. K'hali's body rippled, and waved upon contact, and returned to normal once Echopaw's paw had played through it.

"Silly, silly, kitten." K'hali cawed. "One can't do any physical harm to their imagination. Honestly, I would of thought you to have known this by now!"

Echopaw stared at the raven, confused.

Narrowing his beady black eyes, K'hali hopped up onto a root beside Echopaw. "I'm a figment of your imagination. And when you wake up, I'll be gone."

"When I wake up?" Echopaw inquired.

Suddenly, the world around her began to blur, and fade until it was gone completely.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yay! It's up early! A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! I still need some O.C's for the story, so if anyone would like to submit theirs wither by posting it in the review section below, or PM me it, that would be a huge, huge help! I plan to have the next chapter up sometime this weekend. Thank you, and enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Echopaw's Morning 

Echopaw awoke with a sudden start. The wind tangled her fur in every which was, as if teasing it into frustrated knots. The naked branches of the trees rattled against each other simultaneously, as if they were a gentle rhythm to a silent lullaby for the forest creatures.

Sitting up, Echopaw's tired eyes slowly adjusted to her familiar surroundings. The images from her dreams slowly began to play themselves into her head. Playing over and over until all Echopaw did for a matter of heartbeats, was sit on her makeshift nest and stare absentmindedly ahead.

She thought about the rat, and how it had spoken and turned into a raven. She thought about how vivid the dream was, how the colors all seemed to dance around her as if real. She remembered how the raven, name K'hali had cawed in such a way that it had sent tingles rippling down her spine, fluffily bristled kitten fur left in its wake.

Echopaw shook her head dismissively. She had no time to be thinking about such things now. Like Forestprint always said, "Dreams are simply a series of thoughts played about in one's head when sleeping. They have no true meaning, and no purpose. Only to leave you struck dumb when you wake up!"

The small kit grinned, remembering Forestprint's exact words made her shiver slightly. But, Forestprint was in fact right; she had no time to just sit around and daydream. She needed to get up and start the day.

With the cover of sunup on her side, Echopaw padded into the wooded areas of her surroundings, promptly after grooming her fur. She had managed to knot it well in areas while she had slept. Dreams really did take a toll on one's day.

With a clever grin, Echopaw leapt towards a tree. After a moment off skidding while trying to get a proper footing on the thick bark, Echopaw managed to sink her claws into the tree's trunk and begin her ascent up into its branches.

After quite a bit of climbing, the she-kit had reached the highest regions of the tree's branches. Being so lightweight meant that she could balance on the thinnest of branches, meaning she could climb higher then any other cat.

Turning her head to the left and looking northwest, out towards the sky, Echopaw could see the massive expanse of valley that spread out before and beneath her. Trees covered most of the land, along with large mountains that rose up like the curving backs of monsters emerging from the underworlds in the horizon. Trees were barren, pray for the pines, cedars and firs that kept their deep green color all year round. Small lakes and rivers shone magnificent shades of cobalt blue, the rising sun shining on their reflective surfaces in lovely shades of golden and yellow.

The vast landscape was like a widespread carpet of land that stretched so far that Echopaw could see naked, grayish-brown trees up until the horizon, where everything past that faded and became a light gray-blue, like the shades of the skies above and around her.

A cool draft of wind blew towards Echopaw, blowing her fur back. Echopaw grinned in spite of herself and let her mouth hang open slightly, tasting the air; a trick Evendawn had taught her.

It tasted bitter, but fresh, and Echopaw knew exactly where it was coming from. The ocean. She had only seen it from a distance; it lined the tips of the horizon, and was tucked neatly behind the mountains. On some days, when the sky was clearer, Echopaw could see the small whitecaps of the waves that flowed on the small strip of viewable ocean.

Echopaw frowned slightly. She had never really seen the ocean. She knew most of what the ocean really looked like from Evendawn.

_"You've actually been there?"_

_"Indeed I have. Oh, Echopaw, you would love it there. The ground's so tender and soft. Not like mud. No, much drier, and flakier, sort of like small bits of leaves. The sounds of the waves hitting the shore give you such a feeling of excitement. Oh, and it's especially lovely at sundown, when the sun's reflection shines right on the water. There's nothing better, Echopaw. Nothing better…" _

_"The ocean… has all that?"_

_"Yes. And if you want, I'll take you there someday."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Sure, if you'd like."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Of course!"_

Echopaw smiled to herself, remembering Evendawn's promise to take her to the ocean. "One day…" She murmured, taking one last glance at the valley before descending back down the tree.

For now, she was in need of finding herself breakfast.

Echopaw had soon found herself wandering the woods in search of prey for what seemed like an eternity.

Evendawn and Forestprint had shown her how to hunt, and taught her how to track a scent, but today just wasn't her day. Barely any birds were out and about, and the only ones that seemed to be flying in the sky were far too quick for little Echopaw. She hadn't seen any mice, or small reptiles for that matter either. She guessed it was because of something Evendawn had mentioned. High-bore nation? She wasn't quite sure.

A rustle of leaves, followed by a loud snapping noise reached the young kitten's ears, and she froze in place.

Her ears began to twitch frantically in all directions, scanning for any other nearby sounds. Her paws sunk deep into the forest floor, feeling for vibrations, or movement, just like Evendawn had taught her in case of an emergency. Her breathing slowed, and she made herself as quiet as possible.

Another violent rustle of leaves came, and Echopaw spun around.

"I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid…" she murmured to herself, starting forward in the direction of the noise; fearing the worst.

And suddenly, she spotted the source of the noise. Her heart skipped a beat.

There, fox lengths away from her, lay a large bird with mangled feathers, wild eyes, and obsidian black stained feathers. It slowly turned its head to look in her direction, and their gazes both fixated on the other.

* * *

_How did you all like it? Was it good? Was it boring? Was it too long or too short? Please tell me if you have any suggestions for the next chapter! _


	4. Chapter 3

_**Here is it guys! Chapter 3! I am still accepting O.C's, so if anyone who has not already submitted one would like to do so, I would suggest they do now. The deadline will be Chapter 5, so you guys still have one more chapter to submit characters. (If you do not send your O.C to me by PM, I will randomly select a clan for your character. However, if you submit a character by PM, I will ask you which clan you wish to enter. I will be editing the Allegiances to make way for new characters and O.C's.) Well, that's enough for now. Enjoy! **_

* * *

Chapter 3

Levers, Stones, and Raven Feathers 

Echopaw immediately began to hyperventilate. This large, black-feathered bird looked exactly like the one from her dream. Could this be a sign? Was it real? Or was she still dreaming? She didn't know.

The bird make an awful, ear shattering, caw-like cry, tearing its gaze from Echopaw to flap its jet colored wings in vain. An odd, metallic clinking noise like raindrops on stone mixed in with the sounds of wing beats and raven cries. Feathers flew in every direction, scattering themselves across the forest floor like leaves.

At that moment, Echopaw realized that something was wrong. Her gaze shifted from the raven, to a large, shiny object that had caught her attention. The object appeared to be wrapped around one of the raven's feet, which was twisted at an odd angle.

Echopaw gasped and moved forward to get a better look, not thinking twice about her actions. This bird was in trouble, and she knew that without her help, it would eventually die here.

The raven noticed the she-kit's approached and quickly ceased its pitiful caws of agony. It attempted to shift back, using its wings for support and propping itself up using its beak, but it was to no avail, as the shiny contraption was secured tightly around the back half of its body.

Echopaw noticed the raven's attempts to move away and stopped mere pawsteps away from it. Now that she was closer, she could see that the metal object's base was coated in a rich, rich color of red. The color struck fear into her heart, making it beat faster. She knew exactly what it was. It was the rich substance that flowed through every living thing, in order to keep it alive.

_"What's this stuff? Tastes funny."_

_"That, little Echokit is called blood."_

_"Do I have blood?"_

_"Yes, every animal does."_

_"Do I need it?"_

_"Yes, you need it to live."_

_"Oh… Will the squirrel need it anymore?"_

_"Uh… No dear…now, hurry up and eat it while it's fresh."_

_"Oh. Okay." _

Echopaw shook her head, remembering Forestprint's explanation of blood from when she was younger. This raven needed to be helped. And fast.

The raven eyes Echopaw with wild, crazy eyes. Big, black, obsidian colored eyes that not only spoke of fear, but of great intelligence, and an understanding.

Echopaw lowered herself onto her belly. The raven was about as large as she was, perhaps larger, but it needed to know that she posed no threat. The last thing she needed was for it to react in another crazy outburst of flailing wings and cries. She then began to speak to it in a soft, calm voice she usually used when speaking with animals.

"You're going to be okay… it's okay… you're okay…" she cooed.

The raven suddenly stopped to listen, staring straight at the small she-kit with curiosity. Its sides eventually began to rise and fall at a much more relaxed pace, and it no longer cawed or flinched. It simply tilted its head from side to side while listening intently to the she-kit's gentle, soothing words.

Once assured she had earned the bird's trust, Echopaw began to edge herself closer to get a better look of the raven's condition. All the while, continuing to speak in her slightly high-pitched, peaceful voice.

After what seemed like a long time of speaking and moving, Echopaw was inches away from the raven.

The raven hardly seemed to notice now, for it had lowered its head to rest it down on the grass, but it never took its eyes off Echopaw. It was being cautious, and weary.

Echopaw caught sight of the blood-coated object clamped tight around the raven's body and grimaced. The smell of the blood was bitter, and terribly acrid, leaving the air musty, and dank. She would need to act fast, before the raven lost too much blood.

Gingerly, Echopaw shifted forward and poked the contraption with one paw.

The raven immediately reacted, corkscrewing itself sideways so the Echopaw could not touch the shiny contraption while flapping its wings frantically and emanating a series of shrill, high-pitched cries.

"No, no, no! It's okay. Stop it!" Echopaw pleaded with the bird, leaping forward and planting both paws down firmly on one of its large black wings.

The raven noticed the she-kit plant her paws on it and made an odd clicking, groaning noise in the back of its throat; a sound most ravens usually made.

"I am _trying _to help you." Echopaw growled in frustration.

The raven stared at Echopaw indifferently, narrowing its beady eyes before releasing its tense stance and allowing her to release it from the contraption.

"There." Echopaw said with a sigh, moving over once more to examine the shiny contraption that was caked in blood.

Eyes narrowing, Echopaw timidly pawed at the thing, searching for some way to possibly remove, or unhinge it from the skittish raven. The thing just didn't want to move. It had two sides; each one smooth, and flat; perfectly shaped to clamp closed, like the jaws of an animal. The entire contraption was held firmly to the ground by a short metal chain that was taut from being pulled on by the raven in its attempts to flee. She also noticed levers; one on each side of the contraption.

Tilting her head, Echopaw noticed that the contraption had many small metal pieces, almost as if the many pieces held the thing together.

Getting an idea, Echopaw got to her paws and darted away. "I'll be back!" she promised the raven.

Ducking under bushes and leaping over tree roots, Echopaw scanned the canopy for one thing in particular. "Come on… Come on…" she murmured to herself. And then, she spotted it: a large, jagged looking rock about the size of the raven's head. Perfect.

Grabbing the rock in her mouth with great difficulty, as it was sharp and heavy, the young she-kit stumbled back to where the raven lay, its sides rising and falling rapidly in a panic-like state.

Echopaw walked straight over to the trap, positioned herself at the right angle, and whipped her head back, then swung it forward, letting the large rock fall from her jaws.

The rock smacked against the metal trap with a loud clang; but did no damage. Cringing, Echopaw stumbled back. Why hadn't it worked?

The raven looked at the brown she-kit with spent, dull eyes that said, _"I give up. I am done." _

Echopaw closed her eyes tightly in resentment; frustration welling up within her until it was unbearable. She opened her eyes once more and stared the metal trap down with narrowed eyes. _The levers…_She thought to herself.

Echopaw quickly set to work, not wanting to waste any more time.

She began to nose the trap until she got it propped up against one of its sides, the lever against the ground. She then placed both paws onto the other lever, which was up, facing her and pressed down.

The contraption struggled against the kitten's weight, refusing to open.

Echopaw gritted her teeth and pressed down as hard as she could, putting all her weight down on the lever. The pressure began to sting, and make the pads of her paws scream in agony, but she ignored the pain, shoving the contraption into the ground with all her weight, until finally, the other lever that was leaned against the ground began to collapse as well. The trap opened a crack.

"Move!" Echopaw ordered the raven, feeling herself beginning to lose grip of the lever.

The raven squirmed, and realizing it had enough room to escape, moved forward in a frantic, squirming movement.

Echopaw's paws slipped, and she lost grip of the lever. The trap clamped close with a loud, snapping noise.

Echopaw looked over, panting, to see that the raven had managed to free itself just in time...

* * *

_**Sorry this one doesn't have much going on in it. It's kind of like... A filler for the next chapter, and also a chapter to give people time to sumbit O.C's. Also, I was wondering if people read my little announcement thingys, (I have no idea what to call them) So if you have read this, please type "Pink Fluffy Unicorns" at the end of your review.**__**Please R&R! **_


	5. Chapter 4

_**This Chapter is extremely short, but I just wanted to fill in that last little bit of storyline before we move onto chapter 5, which is where I put in the O.C's people have sent me. I would suggest sending your O.C's in A.S.A.P because the new chapter will be up on either Tuesday, Or maybe even Wednesday. Giving you guys a chance to sumbit O.C's! Enjoy! **_

* * *

Chapter 4

A Newfound Friend 

The raven unfurled its massive black wings, shaking itself off while ruffling its magnificent jet-black feathers, which glistened like pearls in the sun's dazzling light that peaked through the treetops and onto the forest canopy.

"Are you alright?" Echopaw asked in a tiny voice.

The raven tilted its head, twitching every so often; a common thing for ravens to do.

The little kit sighed, realizing that this bird would never speak to her. Just in her dreams. She glanced around the small area, before deciding that it was best to let the raven go. "Goodbye…" she said quietly, not sure of what else to say as she padded off into the woods.

Echopaw only got a few pawsteps, before her ears picked up the sounds of scuttling, and dead leaves being disturbed. She turned back around to see the raven, hobbling after her.

"You can't follow me. Maybe if you were my kind, things would be different. But, you're a raven, and I'm a cat. If Forestprint ever caught me with you, she'd have a fit."

The raven simply tilted its head from side to side before taking two more small leaps forward.

Echopaw groaned. "Don't you get it? Go away, shoo!" she ordered, faking a leap at the raven.

The raven's wings unfurled, and it backed up a ways, fooled by the she-kit's fake leap.

Sighing, Echopaw began her trek back to the clearing once more. The same sounds trailing after her. She ground her teeth, agitated. "I thought I told you…"

_"No."_ a raspy voice answered.

Echopaw's blood ran cold. "W-What…?"

No answer came.

Spinning around, Echopaw stared at the raven with wide eyes. "Did… You just say something?" she whispered.

The raven continued to tilt its head as if nothing had ever happened. Preening its feathers idly.

Echopaw sighed and sat down, unsure of what to do with the funny black bird.

"Alright, you can come back with me, but when Evendawn and Forestprint come back we need to hide you. Understood?"

The raven fluttered its wings and took a stumbling step towards Echopaw, still injured from being snared in the trap, but not seriously effected.

Echopaw sighed. "I'm talking to a raven." She said aloud, padding back to the clearing, the raven hopping behind her.

Echopaw had a newfound friend.

* * *

_**There it is, Chapter 4! Please R&R, it gives me so much motivation to write!**__**Laters! **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Here's Chapter five of Fading Echoes! I am so sorry it's so late, I had a truck load of homework this week plus a book to finish and a test, so as you can imagine, I had my hands (paws) full! You won't see your O.C's in here yet, but don't worry! They will appear very, very soon! Well, I hope you guys enjoy! **_

* * *

Chapter 5 

Small Talk 

"Forestprint, you're being rather rash! We can't do such a thing; at least not now, what with leaf-bare just around the corner!" Evendawn gasped.

Forestprint stopped suddenly, spinning around and staring the she-cat down with intensely narrowed yellow-green eyes. "We will and we must. We have no other choice!"

Evendawn began to bristle. "Now you're just being ridiculous!"

"No, Evendawn. We _can't _drag her into this… this mess." Forestprint spat.

Evendawn stood tall, taking in a deep breath and letting her shoulders relax. "Well you might refuse to take care of her, but I will not. Echopaw is still so young and so small. We _can't _and we _won't _abandon her." And with that, she broke away from the other she-cat, continuing her trek towards the clearing up the sloped, tree-lined hill.

"Then perhaps I shall report her to him myself!"

Evendawn gasped and spun around. "You would never!"

"Oh yes I would! She is not our priority, and as far as I'm concerned, that kit is causing both you and I unimaginable grief! I am sick and tired of making such a long journey, just to visit a withering kit that couldn't even sniff out a mouse if it was placed directly in front of her! She's as much use as a dead fox!"

Upon hearing this, anger unlike any other overtook the she-cat. "Echopaw is not useless!" And with that, she raised her paw high into the air and struck down, aiming at Forestprint's face, claws unsheathed.

Once the claws had made contact with her face, Forestprint let out an excruciating cry, stumbling backwards and falling to the ground, sliding a few pawsteps from such a hard blow to the face.

Forestprint looked up, four jagged marks starting in the center of her face, then curving down across her muzzle and ending roughly just below her right eye. The cut was deep, and immediately began to turn a salmon shade of pink, followed by an oozing red.

Evendawn made a high-pitched noise in the back of her throat, realizing what she had just done. "F-Forestprint… I-I-I swear I didn't-"

"You…" Forestprint stood, growling menacingly. "Two-faced traitorous wret-"

Evendawn yowled as Forestprint leapt at her, moving out of the crazed she-cat's way just in time as she reached the spot where Evendawn would have been standing.

But that didn't stop Forestprint.

In a flash of fangs and fur, she started towards the other she-cat, this time, blocking her exit so that they both collided within a matter of frantic heartbeats and began to roll this way and that, each one hissing and yowling and swiping at the other with unsheathed claws.

After a short while of this, the two broke free from one another, each one panting and gasping. Fur was strewn across the forest floor in small heaps.

Evendawn now had a large gash starting at the tip of her shoulder and cutting down sharply until it reached her leg, which began to drip crimson red droplets onto the forest floor.

Forestprint now had another cut, one which had been aimed at her head, but had ended up tearing out some of her left ear instead, leaving a notch.

"How _dare _you, you worthless pile of fox-dung! I am going to make you pay for what you've done! Mark my word, you _will_ regret this!" Forestprint hissed. And with that, she darted off in the other direction in which she and Evendawn had come.

Battered, bruised and fur tangled, Evendawn quickly started towards the clearing in which Echopaw resided in. They needed to leave, far, far away. And fast.

Echopaw slept curled into a tight bundle, nestled into her dry leaves, which lay in an uneven pile in the center of the old oak's roots.

The raven which she had found later that day was already starting to look better, as it was now able to flutter for short distances and hover for a few heartbeats at a time. Echopaw presumed that it would be making a full recovery, and would soon be well on its way to fully flying within the next few days.

At the moment, the raven sat perched on a higher curving root, just above the young she-kit's head, preening itself and watching the forest around her as she slept deeply. Its pointed head turning and twitching this was and that, scanning for any kind of movement.

A loud snap emerged from the woods, and the raven flapped its wings, a shrill cry emanating from its beak.

Echopaw roused quite suddenly as well, and sat up straight, looking around.

The forest seemed quiet. Deathly quiet.

Everything below the tree's twisting and tangling branches was shadowed and dark, leaving the forest floor impossible to see. The sky was now a dark, slate gray, covered with clouds, and a cool mist had begun to seep its way into the clearing, hanging low to the forest floor. The clearing also seemed incredibly dark, as the sun was obscured by the thick cloud formation.

The tiny kit shivered, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. "H-Hello?" she called out in an uneasy voice.

The raven hopped down beside her and tilted its head at her, peering at her with what Echopaw remarked as an anxious gaze which seemed to say: What was that?

"It's okay… I'm sure it was just a bird or something." Echopaw said aloud, unsure as to if she was talking to the raven, or herself.

Everything suddenly went quiet again. Unbearably quiet.

After a long pause, Echopaw spoke up again. "Hello?" she said in a far quieter voice then before, as if talking to someone no closer then a few pawsteps away from her.

A shape broke from the forest in a loud series of crashes and rustling leaves.

The raven's feathers stood upright as it fluttered and leaped away, startled.

Echopaw fell back onto the trunk of the tree, unsure of what to do.

A panting, battle scarred Evendawn slowed until she stood in the center of the clearing.

Echopaw gasped with joy and relief. "Evendawn!" she cried with joy, getting to her paws and bounding to the she-cat's side. "I'm so glad to see you! I can't wait to tell you about what happened this morning; I found this weird, shiny contraption and- Hey! Where's Forestprint? She usually…" Echopaw suddenly trailed off as she neared closer to Evendawn and saw the state she was in, with deep wounds and bright red streaks of blood slowly coursing down her leg and staining her fur. "E-Evendawn? What happened? Where's-"

"Forestprint left and isn't coming back, Echopaw. Something happened and now we need to leave. I promise you I'll explain more when we get far away from here, understood?"

The small brown she-kit stared ahead with wide, terrified eyes. Dumbstruck. "Okay." She whispered in a shaky voice.

Evendawn lowered her head and licked Echopaw's forehead affectionately. "Good." And which that, she picked up the trembling she-kit and bounded out of the clearing.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 6 of Fading Echoes! I posted this one early to make up for posting Chapter 5 so late. This one is kind of short, but it has a lot put into it. Also, you guys might be wondering why you aren't seeing your O.C's yet, but not to worry! O.C's will appear in the later Chapters, once I get some main events down. That's when all the really interesting stuff will start to happen. Well, that's about all there is. Hope y'all enjoy, laters! **_

* * *

Chapter 6

Ice Cold

Evendawn trudged through the sleet despite the numbing sensation in her paws, and the shivers that raked her body every time she thought about how cold it was. She and little Echopaw had been on the run for three sundowns and two sunups. The ice-cold rain mixed with the odd, harsh pelt of hail made the journey that much more difficult for the two.

Evendawn no longer had any sense of direction. She had been walking and walking for so long that her other senses seemed to have shut down completely, and the only thing she could do now was walk.

Little Echopaw had only lasted the first day as far as walking on her own. By then, she was so tried and exhausted that Evendawn had to resort to carrying the shivering kitten.

But by now, even Evendawn herself was becoming dreadfully tired.

The wind howled its fury, throwing stinging rain at the pair in an act of defiance. The sky was black but barely visible, as the heavy sleet was covering almost everything so that one could only see a few pawsteps in front of them, but even then things were obscured by the weather. A few pine trees covered the landscape, but served no protection against the icy winds that coursed through the barren, frozen wasteland in which the two had stumbled upon.

Evendawn could no longer feel little Echopaw shift in her jaws; and the only thing that kept her sure that she was still alive was the soft but shallow breaths she took every one in a while, or the dazed murmurs she muttered while in her half-asleep state.

Evendawn drew a quivering breath. This storm was going to get its way, one way or another. At that point she knew; only one of them was going to be able to survive the night.

Something didn't seem right, and Evendawn stopped. "We've been her before, haven't we Echopaw?" she said aloud, to which no answer came from the freezing she-kit. Yes... She could have sworn she had seen that pine tree earlier, the one with the crooked branches. That could only meant that they had already passed through here. They were walking in circles.

The she-cat's breathing began to quicken as a feeling of dread washed over her. "No… no, no…" she muttered, turning in frantic circles. Now she could not remember which way she had gone. She had seen that boulder before, or was that even a boulder? She could almost swear the bark on that pine tree looked the same… or was that a spruce?

Evendawn's head swam with a nagging paranoia. Her heartbeat was quick and panicked. She was going to die out here. Yes, she was going to die trying to save a kit from her only friend, which she had managed to betray in such a brutal manner.

She crumbled to her belly, hyperventilating. The rain began to sting so much that her face felt numb, and the air was so cold and so thick around her that she could swear it was suffocating her.

This was it…

A loud cry burst through Evendawn's thought like a ray of light through the darkness of a cave, and she lifted her head in response.

A large, black, sleek looking raven was perched on a stump a tail-length away, regarding her with ink black, beady eyes.

Evendawn blinked, startled. What was a raven doing out in a storm like this?

The raven took on an expression that almost seemed as frustration as it beat its wings, cawing loudly.

Evendawn could not help but feel drawn to the bird as she tiredly got to her paws to get a better look at it.

The raven immediately turned its impressive body to one side, prepared its wings into a V-like shape, and took off, having very little difficulty flying through such harsh weather conditions. It was almost as if it wanted Evendawn to follow…

Wasting no time, Evendawn followed the raven in a series of quick, and bounding leaps, trying her best to ignore the stinging pains of the rain and the cold howling of the wind as she followed the raven.

Soon, the raven dropped down beside a small crevice, which was about a tree-length long. Evendawn stopped beside the raven and peered inside. It appeared to be deep enough to be sheltered from the wind, but not too deep, allowing Evendawn just the right height to jump back out of it if she needed to. The opening to the crevice was also small enough so that no real dangers; such as hawks or other predatory birds could drop down and snatch them up in their sharp talons.

Evendawn quickly crawled down into the crevice. At the bottom, was slightly damp dirt, but Evendawn could deal with that.

She gently placed Echopaw down, nestling to her chest as she licked the ice shards from her fur. Echopaw stirred, and murmured something, grateful for the warmth.

Evendawn glanced back up at the opening of the crevice. The raven was gone. The wind continued to moan and howl outside, throwing ice and sleet and rain at the land below it, as if acting out in a terrible, childish fit.

Evendawn smiled and continued to lick little Echopaw, thankful to be out of the cold.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to upload once again, but I was away on vacation and I left my computer at home for about five days. Some of you might be wondering why the name changed. It used to be Fading Echoes but since I have not read all the Warriors series, I was not aware there was already a Warriors book actually called Fading Echoes. (I'm such a mouse-brain.) So yeah, besides that, I hope y'all enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Traitorous Ways

Forestprint skirted through a misted wood, her breathing heavy and irregular. One single thought coursing through her head: _I must tell Wrath. Oh, how he will be pleased with me. Yes… I must tell him what Evendawn has been doing behind his back. Oh, how she will pay for what she had done! _

After some time, Forestprint had reached a large, tower-like structure. The crumbling building was a mess of mossy, corroding stone, and crumpling stone statues of snarling creatures with bat-like wings were covered in dead foliage. The structure rose high into the air, and in the back, was a large, connected section. At the front was a large archway with two thick, wooden doors. The doorway was since ruined, what with the left door being completely unhinged and lying on the ground in a slightly slanted, ramp-like position as a large slab of the castle's wall was propping it up from the inside.

Forestprint narrowed her eyes and saw two large, burly toms guarding the entrance into the old abandoned castle. They both sat across from one another, remaining perfectly still. Neither one of them even bothered to swish a tail or flick an ear, they remained as poised as statues.

Forestprint quickly limped up to the entrance, traversing a smooth, cobblestone path that led all the way up to the two doors. As she approached, the two toms quickly stood at attention as if on some cue, both rising at the exact same time.

"Forestprint reporting, I have an urgent message for Wrath."

The two toms nodded and moved aside so that the she-cat could pass through into the perishing castle.

Forestprint quickly padded inside; a smirk planted on her face.

Inside the ruins was a large hallway that expanded many great tree-lengths. The flooring was a dazzling marble that shone a golden pearl like color with bits of dark brown, orange and amber glinting from within the stone. The ceilings were an off-white color and were also impressively high, curving in a magnificent arching formation above one's head. Large white pillars were placed at meticulous lengths, each one lining up perfectly with the other that stood across from it.

Soon, Forestprint stood before a doorway with collapsed wooden doors lying on the floor. She carefully stepped over their splintery mess and padded into a large room with ceilings stretching up as far as three large fir trees placed on top of one another. Massive tree-like pillars rose high into the air on either side of the room, then merged into a larger slanting shape at the top and eventually met the ceiling in a large, arching form.

In the center of the room was a large seat in which a two-leg once sat. But now, sitting in the shadows was a large and dangerously muscular tom.

Forestprint let her eyes scan across the room. Many other cats sat around Wrath's throne, each one deathly silent and watching Forestprint with placid but emotionless eyes. Swallowing hard, Forestprint quickly trotted up to sit down in front of Wrath.

Wrath stared down at Forestprint, looking angry, bored and displeased all at once. It was a startling look, and it took Forestprint a moment to compose herself before speaking.

"Wrath… I have terrible, terrible news." She meowed dramatically, gasping and panting to exaggerate what she said just a little bit more.

Wrath narrowed his eyes. He was a lean looking, tri-colored tom with white fur covered in light orange and charcoal black splotches. But he had the most unusual of eyes… His left was a sapling shade of green, and the other a sky-blue. At his side sat his loyal and trusted deputy: Fortunedcry, an incredibly tall and slender tom with silky jet-black fur and piercing golden eyes. He rarely spoke, and when he did, it was only when he was spoken to by Wrath. Now he sat on the stone armrest of the throne, his gaze cold.

"Go on." Wrath persisted, looking the she-cat up and down with his dual-colored eyes.

"Evendawn ran off with a kit!" Forestprint yowled, her eyes wide for emphasis.

Wrath raised a brow inquisitively. "Evendawn hasn't had kits since her last litter died."

"But that's just it!' Forestprint said, fur bristling. "It wasn't her kit at all!"

"_What_?" Wrath snarled, claws scraping the stone throne and leaving jagged white marks.

A gasp fell over all the shadowed cats, some began chatting with their neighbor, while other leaned in closer to listen.

"It's true, Wrath. For she found not only a kit…" she paused, letting a hush fall over her crowd of listeners. All of them, even Wrath himself, perked their ears slightly forward and leaned ever so slightly forward, anticipation building. "A mixed…" she cringed, as if it was much too painful for her to say.

"Go on," Wrath snapped impatiently. "What was it, then?"

"A mixed-blood!" Forestprint finally spat out, holding back the grin that tried to slide onto her face. Her dandelion colored eyes suddenly darkened.

The cats all gasped at once, shouting and hollering and demanding the attention of their leader, who was also gravely taken aback and struck into a moment of deathly silence.

Forestprint swished her tail from side to side, pleased with her work as everyone argued.

"Silence!" Wrath finally demanded, standing up on all fours, hackles rising.

All the cats fell into silence, staring at their leader with anxious gazes.

Forestprint now sat back on her haunches, gingerly prodding at one of her wounds. She had them eating right out of her paw.

Wrath looked down at the longhaired she-cat with baleful eyes, hungry for more information on this mixed-blood kit and Evendawn's traitorous ways. "Forestprint." He ordered, sitting himself back down and licking his fur rather quickly as to make it calm down. "Tell me more about Evendawn and this… Mixed-blood kit."

Forestprint couldn't help but let a small smile part her lips, sharp, glistening teeth showing. "Yes, of course." She said charmingly. "I will try my best to recount the terrible wrong-doings that have occurred." She sniffed.

The large throne room fell once again into silence. A silence so thick and so deadly it made every cats fur stand on end.

"Evendawn persuaded me to follow her out of our territory, saying she wanted to show me something important. I followed her, thinking it was probably that coyote that sometimes lurks around our territory. But when we finally got there, she told me she had found this dreadful little mixed-blood and planned to run away with it and abandon the clan!" Forestprint lied.

Wrath snarled. "This is very odd behavior, coming from one of my most trusted warriors." He stated as a matter-of-factly.

Forestprint could feel the pulsing gaze of every cat turn on her, and she swallowed hard. "I too was quite startled when she told me this, Wrath." She quickly said. "But she insisted that it had been her plan all along; to run off and disclose the location of our clan to other, stronger clans."

"And why would she do that?" Wrath inquired, his tail swishing rapidly.

"She told me it was because she hated you as a leader." She gasped, her voice grave.

Wrath's ears flattened against his skull, a deadly yowl escaped his throat.

"And then," Forestprint spoke up, a fake sadness in her eyes. "When I refused to help her with this… this dastardly plan, she attacked me, permanently scarring my beautiful face!" she shrieked dramatically, wailing out to the other cats before collapsing onto her side dramatically in front of Wrath.

Wrath took in deep and rapid breaths as all the other cats continued to whisper and murmur about what had just been relayed to them.

He turned to Fortunedcry, a withering gaze planted upon his face. "Go. Gather together our strongest warriors and patrol our territory at once. Cover every inch. Do I make myself clear?" he asked.

Fortunedcry quickly bowed down, his tail slowly cutting through the air as it swished. "Yes, Wrath. It shall be done." He said in a deep voice, quickly leaping from his perch and disappearing into the darkness of the throne room.

Wrath looked around the room; a foul tension seemed to linger in his gaze. "Take her away and see that she is given medical attention." He ordered, waving a paw dismissively at Forestprint who lay crumpled up before his throne, breathing shallowly.

Wrath slowly let out a ragged breath, watching as two she-cats came and gathered Forestprint, dragging her body out of the dimly lit throne room.

Something was beginning to trouble the young leader, and he tapped the edge of his claws against the stone throne. It was something Forestprint has said; something that gnawed at his thoughts and desperately puzzled him.

_She called the kit a mixed-blood. _He thought to himself, glaring as he watched her body being dragged around a corner. _I haven't heard of a mixed-blood in years… especially this far up in the mountains. _

He exhaled loudly. _No… _He thought. _Something is terribly wrong. _


End file.
